Infinite Sky
by Tallis-chan
Summary: Just like a caged bird set free, all they wanted to do is fly in that infinite sky -- collection of Namixas one-shots. Entry #2. "I don't love you, like I loved you yesterday. AU
1. Snowy Days

In order to save room and clean up my story list some, I decided to create a Namixas collection to put all of my Namixas one-shots in. So even though I have already posted it, here is where this one-shot will stay. It is based on one of my childhood memories, that I felt was perfect for this couple. Enjoy.

Oh, just to let you know ahead of time, the section in italics is a flashback.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Entry #1

Snowy Days

Namixas

AU

* * *

Twilight Town was completely covered in snow this time of year. Smoke was rising from chimneys as people tried desperately to keep warm. School had just been let out and Roxas Hikari was slowly walking home. His day at school had been a particularly hard because of a new girl in class.

Actually she wasn't new, at least not to Roxas. Her name was Naminé and she had been a childhood friend of Roxas. When she moved away Roxas was very sad. However, he had one happy memory of her that kept him going. But now, it seemed that the memory only caused him pain…

* * *

"_Look at all the snow Roxas! It's beautiful!" A young blonde haired girl exclaimed. Eight year olds Naminé and Roxas were outside playing in the snow one night…_

"_Yeah… it's just like you…" Roxas mumbled in a quiet voice, not wanting Naminé to hear him. He looked over at her ad noticed she was shivering. "Are you cold Naminé?"_

"_Just a little bit…" She replied. She was actually quite cold but she didn't want to tell him that. She was having too much fun. _

_Roxas noticed anyway and stood behind her. He wrapped his arms around her, protecting her from the icy sting of the night air._

"_Is that better?" He asked her gently. She nodded back. _

"_Roxas, will you promise me something?" _

"_Anything for you Naminé...."_

"_Promise me that you won't let me forget this."_

"_Yeah Naminé… I can do that… and Namine… I love you..."_

_

* * *

_

"But I did let her forget…" He mumbled to himself.

Six years later Naminé had finally returned. But there was only one problem, she didn't remember… anything. Probably because she had plenty of time to move on and do other things. However, Roxas hadn't forgotten.

Today in school Roxas was really excited to be back with Naminé at last. But she… she barely treated him as a friend. She had forgotten… and now all the snow reminded him of was that wonderful night…

"I hate snowy days…" Roxas mumbled as he treaded through the snow. It was starting to get dark quickly so Roxas hurried home as quickly as he could. He eventually came to his house.

"Where have you been young man?" His mother screamed as he came through the door. She'd obviously been very worried about her only son.

"Sorry mom… it's really snowing hard outside and it took me a while to get home." Roxas mumbled back in an indifferent voice. His mind was still on Naminé…

"I was worried sick that you had gotten lost and might be freezing to death!" His mother said nervously. Perhaps she was just a bit over protective… and Roxas noticed this time.

"Sorry…" He apologized sounding more sincere this time. He knew how his mom was so he took it well. She sighed in relief before giving me a hug.

"It's ok honey. You're here now and that's all that matters. Do you want me to make you anything?" She inquired.

Her son just shook his head no. "Nah… I'm ok. I'm gonna go to bed." He told her. His mom noticed that there was something bothering him, but she decided to let him be.

"Goodnight Roxas, I love you." She bid him goodnight as he headed to his room.

"I love you too mom. Night…"

He slowly went up to his room, but when he got in his bed he couldn't go to sleep. It was almost two o'clock in the morning by now and his room was freezing. The fire that normally would have provided warmth had gone out a while back. Roxas's mind was still in overdrive and it refused to shut down.

"_I broke my promise… I let her forget and now she doesn't remember what happened between us at all. She doesn't know that I still love her even though she's been away for 6 years. And now that she's back, she doesn't remember the way I felt about her anymore…" _Roxas sighed in despair.

"_I thought that we could be together again, but she doesn't remember… What am I gonna do...?" _He thought hopelessly.

It took him a long while, but Roxas finally fell asleep. For the next 3 hours his mind was at peace.

When he woke up however, his mind went right back into overdrive once again. He quickly realized that he was late for school.

"Mom, why didn't you wake me up?" Roxas shouted while running around trying to get ready.

"Oh sorry dear… Last night you just looked so…" She started off but changed her mind.

"Hurry up and I'll drive you to school." She told him before going out to their car to get it warmed up. It didn't take Roxas long to get ready because, well he's a guy.

I mean it normally only takes guys about fives minutes to get ready. But it took a little longer today because for some odd reason he kept on thinking.

"_What would Naminé think of this?" _It actually caused him to change his shirt about three times! He stopped when he kept on hearing his mom honk the horn signaling him to hurry up.

Eventually he finally got out of the house and opened the door to the car. During the entire trip to school, he just laid his head on the window staring out at the snow, very deep in thought.

His mom didn't try to talk to him; she had to focus on driving since the roads were pretty slick from the snow and ice.

"_I wish Namine would remember how close we were and that I loved her… why did she have to move in the first place?!" _He thought angrily. He thought that's where all how his problems lie. Pretty soon the school loomed closer and Roxas prepared himself for another hard day of school.

"Have a good day sweetie!" His mom called out to him as he got out of the car.

He immediately felt the cold weather that the car heater had kept at bay. He bundled his hoodie closer to him before heading towards the school building. He had actually made it on time. The bell rang just as he opened the door to the school. Roxas quickly hurried to his classroom and sat down at his desk.

He quickly saw Namine talking to Kairi, and noticed it didn't matter to her that they were together again or that she cared that he was there. He laid his head his head down on his desk and sighed very loudly.

The teacher began to teach the day's lesson, but all Roxas watched the entire time was Naminé. He saw her smile at one of the jokes the teacher had attempting to say. Roxas was completely filled with a very happy and warm feeling in his chest.

"_God I love her smile… It matches her completely…" _He thought absentmindedly but truthfully.

He snapped out of his thoughts quick enough to realize that he was staring at her. He hadn't been paying any attention to the teacher at all. Well, he was obviously gonna have a bad grade as a result… great.

Lunch time couldn't come quick enough for Roxas. He was going crazy from the many thoughts of Naminé and the teacher's boring lessons weren't helping things either. After a quick stop at his locker, Roxas headed towards the cafeteria and sat down with his best friend Sora.

"Hey Roxas!" Sora shouted as Roxas sat down at the table beside him. However, Roxas didn't return his smile. Sora almost immediately noticed something was wrong.

"Why so glum?" He asked full of concern for his best friend.

At first Roxas didn't feel like talking, but because Sora _was _his best friend and because he might feel better if he talked, Roxas decided to go ahead and get his feelings out.

"You know who Naminé is right?" He asked and Sora nodded his head.

"Yeah… Oh I see… you like her right?" He asked with a grin. Of course he wouldn't tease Roxas when he was so serious like this, but he couldn't help but smile at the thought that Roxas liked someone.

"No Sora…" Roxas's voice trailed off leaving Sora quite disappointed. The silence didn't remain for long.

"I love her… every since I was little… I told her that I loved her back then but she doesn't remember anymore…" Roxas admitted slowly and ended with yet again another sigh.

Sora felt pity for his friend, but felt more that Roxas should do something about it.

"Wow… no wonder you're down… well something might happen… You just need to tell her and she might remember." Sora suggested to him, but Roxas just choked up in response. It took a few seconds, but soon enough Roxas recovered.

"Yeah right, what would I say? Something like, oh hi Naminé, I don't know if you remember this, but we used to love each other when we were little! Come on, even **you** wouldn't say something that stupid!" Roxas joked, but Sora didn't take it offensively at all.

"Hey, you never know unless you try!" He stated and Roxas just shook his head.

"Sure…" He muttered and headed back to class before the bell rang. The rest of his classes were as boring as his earlier ones. He was so glad to get out of that building.

Roxas grabbed his things from his locker and headed out the doors. Sora lived on the other side of town so Roxas just walked by himself everyday. However, today there was a girl just up the road from him. It wasn't just any girl… It was Naminé…

"_She's so beautiful… The snow makes her look even more beautiful…" _He thought as her beauty mesmerized him. Naminé seemed to be looking around for something and this time when she saw Roxas... she smiled.

"Hey Roxas!" She shouted as she ran over.

Roxas immediately started to tense up and get nervous. _"Oh crap, what am I gonna say?!"_ He thought nervously while searching around for some bright idea. He watched as she got closer.

"H…, hi Naminé." He stuttered. He wanted to slap himself for sounding so stupid.

"_Smooth Roxas… real smooth…" _He reprimanded himself.

Naminé didn't seem to notice at all. Instead she looked down the road and appeared that she was still looking for something.

"Do you live on this road?" She asked curiously.

Roxas who nodded quite nervously to the point he was shaking.

"Uhh… yeah…" He said, not too sure where she was going with it.

"Can I walk with you?" She asked with a smile that made Roxas just melt inside.

"Sure Naminé." He said very eagerly. They walked together side by side. The snow was really starting to come down. It was becoming even colder. Roxas looked at Naminé and noticed that she was shivering. The light hoodie she was wearing wasn't keeping her warm at all.

"Are you cold Namine?" Roxas asked, concerned over her warmth.

"Just a little bit." Naminé admitted. Actually she was really cold, but she didn't want to complain.

Roxas started to think back, into the deep depths of his thoughts.

"_Wow… this is just like when we were younger… Now would be the time I put my arms around her. But if I tried that now she might slap me." _Roxas thought realistically. They were quiet for a little while. Finally Naminé started a conversation.

"So… what's been going on before I moved back here?" She asked.

"Nothing really interesting…" Roxas just mumbled in reply. Honestly, he didn't know what else to say.

"Oh..." Naminé said quietly before staring back at the road before her. This time Roxas felt like it was his turn to try to talk.

"What about you?" He asked, kinda hoping that nothing really big changed.

"You know the same old same old." She said carelessly.

"Yeah…" Roxas replied. The conversation wasn't really getting anywhere at all. That's when Naminé decided to bring up something that had been really bothering her.

"Hey Roxas, do you remember what I made you promise me a long time ago? I can't remember what it was…" She asked innocently. She had no clue how much stress she just put on Roxas.

"_Oh crap… what am I gonna tell her?! If she doesn't like me then she would hate me for saying it… Then she'd never talk to me at all and that would be bad…" _He thought wisely so he decided to try to play it cool.

"Umm… why do you wanna know?" He asked back, but his voice had a higher pitch then he would have liked. He felt so embarrassed. Naminé wasn't bothered, she was too interested in the promise she didn't remember. It had kept on nagging her in the back of her mind ever since she moved back and re-joined Roxas again.

"It's been really bothering since I came back. Do you remember what it was?" She asked again. Roxas weighed if he should tell her or not. He decided to because he had already told her that he knew.

"Yeah…" He said and silently hoped she wouldn't make him tell her what it was. But it was gonna happen anyway.

"Then what was it?" She asked pointedly. At this point, not knowing was nagging so much her head hurt slightly.

Roxas released a sigh before saying anything at all.

"You made me promise not to let you forget something…" Roxas trailed off. He felt that he just couldn't tell her…

"What was it?" She asked once again, oblivious to all the nervousness and stress that was on Roxas at that moment.

To this day, Roxas wasn't too sure what had come over him but somehow he found his bravery once again.

"This…" Roxas took a deep breathe and walk a step towards Naminé. She wasn't too sure what was going on but didn't do anything anyway. Roxas carefully put his arms around her and rested his head on her own. Naminé's heart stopped beating along with Roxas's as he finally let his breathe out.

"I love you Naminé… You made me promise not to let you forget that… But I didn't keep my promise…" Roxas finally admitted to her at long last. Strangely enough it felt so good to finally get that out. He felt so at peace and he was at long last with the girl he loved.

"I can't believe that I didn't remember…" She trailed off. Roxas started to pull away his arms because Naminé's response caused him to believe she was going to reject him for some strange reason. Perhaps he was just being paranoid because Naminé grabbed his arms and put them back around her slender body.

"I love you too Roxas… even though I didn't remember, I fell in love with you again…" Naminé admitted to him and sighed in happiness at having her beloved with her once again.

"_Did she really just say that or was that my imagination?" _Roxas thought nervously once more. His thoughts became words on his tongue.

"Di-did you just say that you loved me?" He stuttered wanting to know the truth. He had been denied so long of having her and now he wanted to make sure this wasn't another daydream.

"Yes Roxas… I love you…" Naminé reassured him and nestled into Roxas's arms once more. But Roxas pulled away. He turned Naminé around and put his hands onto her shoulders. It seemed too much like a dream to Roxas… He wasn't sure at all what the truth was at all.

"What?" She asked curiously.

"I…" Roxas started out worriedly but in a second he worries were pushed aside as Naminé's lips found Roxas's. They shared their first kiss with the snow falling down silently around them. Their kiss grew deeper and deeper.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that." Roxas admitted as he felt his love for the blonde girl beside him overflow.

"Then why are we stopping?" Naminé joked and Roxas laughed before kissing his love once again as the pure white snow fell above them.

"_I think I like snowy days now…" _Roxas thought fondly. The very thing he'd despised earlier that day had become something treasured and special because he was finally with his love under snowy skies.

* * *

Fin


	2. I Don't Love You

Once again, I'm just reposting this into my new Namixas collection to clean it up some. I suggest putting "I Don't Love You" by My Chemical Romance on repeat as you read this. It gives it greater feel and it's also where the ending and title comes from.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Entry #2

I Don't Love You

Namixas

AU

* * *

I never thought it could ever get to this point. I never thought that my feelings could hurt everybody this way, including my best friend. I never meant to hurt them, but I just couldn't say no. I wasn't strong enough to just let it go; instead it got out way out of hand. I couldn't control myself and I should have known better, but I still created this sin that I can't find a way out of.

Maybe I should explain to you what happened and how it happened as best I can.

The family I have grown up is very uh… strict I guess is the best word to use. My father always wanted the best for me and wanted me to be the best I could be. Of course this ended up as an environment that I was scared to do anything wrong in, but I think I grew up better because of it.

I learned right from wrong and I knew how to make the right decisions. The problem was, most of the time my emotions tended to get in my way. Since I'm just a high school student, my father wanted me not date anyone, saying that I was too young. He told me that the whole purpose of dating is to find the person you will spend the rest of your life with which is true, really.

I knew that he was right, but my emotions kept getting in the way. I ended up in one relationship after the other. Not officially dating them which by the way, causes a lot of difficult problems that are hard to get out.

After each relationship, I was so heartbroken that I would bring it to my mom. However, all she ever heard was my edited version of it. They don't know the truth and I couldn't stand for them to be ashamed of me.

Anyway, my story really begins right after I ended my latest relationship. He was emotionally too young for me, even though he age is just a few months younger than mine. I broke his heart when I couldn't find my feelings for him anymore.

I tried my best to take care of him, but I didn't do a very good job of it. I know that sounds like I'm horrible person, but you have to really understand the situation to know what I mean. He was a burden I could no longer handle. It was during that time I finally noticed my best friend, Roxas.

He was fun loving and lived with no regrets. He could do whatever he wanted to without being weighed down. During my confining relationship, he was the only person I could turn to, to help take the weight off my shoulders. He really wasn't much of serious person, but he could be when he wanted to.

He had been my friend for over a year, since I'd moved to Twilight Town. I never really noticed him all that much. He was just my friend and that's it. Nothing more and nothing less. We grew apart during the summer because we rarely talked much and he had other people in his life. So I just let him go. Then when he came back into my life, I began to notice him more.

Whenever I was with him, I felt so free. Almost like I was on top of the world and could be whoever I wanted to be. Growing up, I'd felt like a caged bird. Locked up and prevented from reaching anybody. He unlocked the door and set me free without even realizing he'd done it. The problem was that at the same time my best friend also began to take notice of him.

Olette had never really been in a relationship, though that didn't mean she hadn't wanted to. She'd got really close to this guy named Hayner once, but he had turned her down when she kind of asked him out. It was just to a dance, but he made it clear that he wasn't interested. Then, just like how my relationships had a constant cycle of ending badly, she had a cycle where she couldn't get into a relationship.

I didn't understand why it was or anything. She's not ugly, stupid, stuck up or anything. So I just didn't understand why it happened, but it did. It happened often and I always tried my best to comfort her, the best I could. However, after a while it gets old. I'm not a mean person; at least I don't think I am. I just didn't like listening to it anymore. It was similar to how she doesn't like listening to me complain about how I can never truly be with someone.

So the problem was that I liked Roxas, but couldn't be with him. Olette liked him too, but he seemed more interested in being with me. He hung out with me more and we had a lot of fun together. I didn't really know anything for sure because he was kinda hard to figure out. That turned out to become a really big problem.

One night, after spending most of the day with just the three of us, he asked me out. At first I thought he was just joking around so I played along with it, not realizing the truth. When I did realize that he was really asking me asking me out, I told him that I couldn't because I'm not allowed to date.

I think it was mostly because of Olette that I didn't try to actually get together with him. But in my heart, I wanted to so bad that it hurt. I was so shocked that he'd asked me out. So in shock that I immediately told Olette that night and that didn't go over well at all. She just gave up on guys like she usually does whenever this happens and I knew that she was quite mad or even jealous towards me. I wanted so badly for all of it to just stop.

I couldn't handle my own feeling very well, let alone someone else's feelings on top of that. The only really good thing out of it was that Roxas wasn't mad at all or really hurt by this. He said that he was a chance taker and just wanted to try. That made the whole thing just a little bit easier than it would be if he had taken it badly.

Olette was mad at me for a good couple of days. I tried really hard to redeem myself with her and after a while she did finally forgive me. Things finally began to return to normal. She still liked him and I did whatever I could to hide my feelings for him. The only problem now was that the walls that I'd tried so hard to build up were crumbling down very fast.

I wanted to be with him all the time. I wanted that feeling of freedom more than anything else. I got so close to actually giving in to my wants. I kept daydreaming about him and the hardest part was that I knew that he could be my future if I wanted him to be. He actually wanted to be with me and it was so hard to keep myself away like that, but I did.

I kept my wall up as best I could. I stayed away from him when I needed to and just took a step backward. I didn't talk to him just to chat anymore. I did my best to let him go from my heart. I did this for myself, for Olette, and Roxas too. I couldn't actually be with him like I wanted to, and probably like he would want me to. It would cause all of us a lot of pain and hardship, something I didn't want to do that to either of them.

It became easier to get away from him when Christmas Break arrived. I didn't have to see him all the time at school and such. He didn't talk to me either so it was good. Then all of sudden, he started talking to me, a lot! My walls were once again crumbling and I started talking to him a lot as well. I started saying things to him like "Love ya" as well as other subtle hints that would suggest my feelings.

I couldn't stop myself; I just wanted him so badly! Even though I knew it was wrong. My actions caused a lot of problems and hurt for the people around me, but I didn't stop. I wanted this too much to stop, but then he stopped talking to me.

Now this wasn't that unusual for him. He did it a lot when he didn't feel like talking to people. I understood and accepted that, but then I began to get scared. I became scared that the reason he no longer talked to me was because I had scared him off. Or worse yet, he was sick of me or something like that.

I felt really down, and I needed to talk to someone. I couldn't talk to Olette because things were too fragile on the subject and she would probably be mad at me again. So instead, I decided to talk to Sora.

Sora and I used to be the greatest of friends. He became the person I could go to for anything. However, after he started dating Kairi I found myself unable to talk to him as much.

He became a different person that I didn't understand. It seemed that he didn't care about me as much anymore. I'm sure it was on accident, but that's what happens when you find someone that you love more than anything else. I stopped trying to talk to him and we kinda just fell apart. For now however, he was the person I needed to talk to.

The response I got from him both scared me and sent me on an emotional a guilt trip. I'm pretty sure that's what he wanted. He told me that Roxas had showed him the text messages that I'd sent and that if I really wanted to stop, then I could have. If I actually cared about both of them, then I would have to stop… and I knew that he was right.

I cried that night, not stopping for a very long time. I knew he was right, and I knew that I was wrong. However, I also realized something else that night. I realized that I just might be falling in love Roxas. I'm not sure what gave me that idea, but the more I thought about it the more it made sense to me.

So the following evening I decided to come clean with my feelings to Olette. I wanted so badly to be with him, but after my newfound emotions I needed help with making the right decision. I knew Olette would help me with that.

I told her everything that had happened, but I didn't tell her that I just might actually love him. At first she wouldn't talk to me and I knew she was upset. I really needed her to talk to me. When she finally did, I felt the guiltiest I had ever felt in my life. All I was doing was taking away a chance she might have for love. I was being so selfish.

Everything about this was just me being selfish. I was being selfish to Olette by taking Roxas away, and I was being selfish to Roxas because I knew in the end it would never work out and I would only break his heart or he would break mine. And most likely it was the latter in the end.

Olette wouldn't talk to me for three days straight and I knew what I had to do. I had to leave Roxas completely behind me. I couldn't see him again, and then maybe everything could be all right between them. I had to leave. I never guessed that my feelings would cause this much pain and suffering for myself and others around me. I never guessed it would get this bad.

That was my story and this is my ending. I'm leaving Twilight Town soon, and I don't plan on ever coming back. I have to leave, it's my only choice, the only way to make things right again. To make sure that I don't hurt anyone else.

"Good bye…" I muttered to the cold wind blowing through my hair. Twilight Town seemed a lot farther away now and this was the last time I'd hopefully see it. As I turned away and began my walk out of town I began to hear someone yelling behind me.

"Naminé! Naminé, wait!" A boyish yell shot through the cold wind to me. I stopped in shock at whose voice I heard. My heart started hammering in my chest, so fast that I couldn't stop it even if I tried. Despite the pain it brought me to see him, I couldn't help but think.

"_He came for me… He wants me to come back…" _I thought with a happy sigh, but I had to get my head back from those thoughts. I was leaving, and I couldn't let me stop me.

However, I stopped where I was and waited for him to come.

"Naminé, why are you leaving?" Roxas asked, panting heavily when he finally caught up to me. His eyes showed the desperation he was feeling and his whole body was trembling.

"I can't stay here, Roxas. I don't belong here any longer, I have to go." I explained sadly.

Roxas's eyes grew wide in fear.

"You can't leave Naminé. I need you here." He said desperately, trying to convince me to stay. I will admit now, I almost wanted to stay. However, I had already made my decision and he can't stop me from doing what I need to do.

"I'm sorry Roxas, but I have to." I said and turned away from him. My heart wouldn't stop pounding in my chest and my knees were so wobbly that I could barely stand on them. But I still kept walking. Suddenly, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my shoulders, preventing me from going anywhere.

"Naminé… please stay…" Roxas whispered in my ear quietly.

I couldn't keep my heart under any control what so ever, and my face was heating up rapidly. My ears felt hot where his voice echoed and the back of my neck was tingling from his hot breath. I could even smell the soap he'd used that morning.

"_Was he planning this?" _I thought even though my entire body was going crazy from his presence. I noticed that he clothes were a little nicer than usual, his smell was intoxicating. I wanted to give in so badly… but I couldn't. I tried to get out of his arms, but he held me harder against him. I tried again, but this time he turned me around to face him, his arms still wrapped around me.

"Naminé, you can't leave me alone… I don't care what reasons you have for leaving, but I wanted to try my best to keep you here for as long as I could. I need you with me always, because I… I love you Naminé." Roxas confessed to me, his face looked as serious as I've ever seen it look.

Then he waited… with his arms still around me, my heart beating like it would never see tomorrow, his smell intoxicating my mind, and his confession still lingering on his lips. He waited for my response.

"Roxas… I…" I started to say, but then I couldn't. I was cut off as he kissed me, not even waiting to hear what I had to say. It was a wise decision on his part. I was looking for the words to say that would most likely break his heart, but did he have to kiss me?! I'd wanted this for so long and I had daydream about this moment for forever. I wanted for him to confess his feelings like this more than anything.

I didn't know what to do. His kiss continued, waiting for some kind of response from me. I couldn't think straight… I was powerless to do anything. My mind screamed to me, telling me that I had to leave him behind. My heart screamed that I should give in to my emotions. I deserved to be happy after all! So why not with him?

Even though I knew I would regret this forever, I knew I would regret it more if I let this one chance go. I kissed him back with all the passion that I had been hiding. All my feelings that I'd kept inside me came out in this one and only kiss. Any remaining sensible thoughts that I might have had left me at that moment.

I could feel his arms wrap around my body tightly, not wanting me to let go ever again. I didn't want him to go. I had longed to be in his arms more than anything else and now finally I had my wish. I wanted to be as close to him as I could. I never wanted to be anywhere else. Nothing else mattered in that moment.

That moment lasted for about 30 seconds, but for me it felt like a lifetime of memories that I never wanted to replace. When our lips parted, it felt like something was once again missing from my life. I knew what it was, it was him. I wanted to be with him and I wanted to give in to what I wanted again, but then… I saw Olette.

She was running towards us as fast as she could. Seeing her caused my mind to start functioning again. I stared in horror at Roxas. I just done the exact thing that I hadn't want to. I'd given in, and now I had to leave. Tears started filling in my eyes and I knew that at any moment now they were going to begin to fall.

"Naminé, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Roxas asked obviously worried that he made a horrible mistake by kissing me.

He hadn't… That kiss is something I'll remember forever.

I was the one who made the mistake, not him. And now it was time for me to leave. It was time for me to break his heart. At least this is better than hurting everybody. I knew that he would be able to get over this. It doesn't matter if I'm in pain anyway because it was my fault in the first place.

"Roxas… I don't love you." I said directly to his face not wanting him to think that I was joking, tears streaming down my face.

His face broke apart and I could tell that at that moment I'd broken his heart. I couldn't bear to watch any longer.

I did the only thing I could do at that moment. I ran… and I ran hard. I didn't want him to follow after me because I knew that I would never be able to outrun him. When I turned to look back I couldn't hold my tears in any longer. He had fallen to the ground was weeping uncontrollably.

More than anything, I wanted to back there and just kiss him again. I wanted to be in his arms once again, but I kept running. I looked back through my tears only one more time to see that Olette was helping Roxas up and was walking with him back home.

I kept running till I had no more strength left in me. I would never see them again and they could now go on with their lives without my interference. Everybody could now be happy once again. I will live on, with the pain in my heart to always remember.

"_Roxas… I don't love you… like I loved you yesterday…_

_I love you more than anything I could have imagined or dreamed…_

_That's why I had to leave…"_

_

* * *

  
_

_Fin  
_


End file.
